1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a touch display device that includes an organic light emitting diode display panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A touch device may be provided in a front of a display panel so a user may touch objects displayed on a screen of the display panel.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a touch device according to an example arrangement, other arrangements may also be provided
A touch device may be attached to a surface of a display panel. The touch device is an input device that executes a previously appointed command when a user presses (or touches) an icon (or a portion corresponding to a selection button) displayed on a screen of the display panel. The user may press or touch the icon a finger, or a pen and/or a stylist, for example.
As shown in FIG. 1, the touch device may include a substrate 100, a light emitting element 120, and a light receiving element 130.
The substrate 100 may be formed of a transparent material with light transmission. The substrate 100 may be a film substrate or a glass substrate. Alternatively, the substrate 100 may be a plastic substrate.
A protective layer 110 may be formed on the substrate 100. The protective layer 110 may prevent the substrate 100 from being damaged by a pressure, etc. applied from the outside. The protective layer 110 may be formed of a glass material or a resin material, for example.
The light emitting element 120 may emit a predetermined light such as infrared light, visible light, microwave beam, acoustic wave beam, and/or vibration wave beam, for example.
The light receiving element 130 may receive the light emitted from the light emitting element 120.
An operation of the touch device may be described with reference to FIG. 2.
When an input unit 140 (for example, a pen, a finger, etc.) is positioned at a predetermined position of the substrate 100, the input unit 140 may shield the light emitted by the light emitting element 120 at a corresponding position.
The light emitted by the light emitting element 120 may not reach the light receiving element 130. A controller may confirm the light receiving element 130 disposed at a position corresponding to a shielding portion of the light, thereby calculating a position (i.e., a touched position) of the input unit 140.
When the touch device is disposed in a front of the display panel, manufacturing cost of a display device may increase because of the touch device.
As size of the display panel increases, the size of the touch device may increase. The manufacturing cost of the display device may further increase.
Further, thickness and weight of the display device may increase because of the touch device.